Reflexiones
by Suki90
Summary: Definitivamente, su Gohan había crecido, ya no era el mismo niño al que consintió lo más que pudo para contrarrestar las exigencias de su madre. Ahora era todo un hombre, y además, un cariñoso padre de familia. Su hijo distaba mucho de lo que él era.


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Super no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toryama y la TOEI.

 **Aclaración:** Spoilers del capítulo 78 de Dragon Ball Super.

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90 **  
Serie:** Dragon Ball Super  
 **Título:** Reflexiones

* * *

Silenciosamente y con el ceño fruncido, el guerrero más fuerte del universo 7 repitió una y otra vez en su mente el regaño que su primogénito le propinó por culpa de su descuido y su irresponsabilidad, además de su relajada forma de pensar.

 _— Papá… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —susurró Gohan mientras le daba la espalda, confundiendo un poco a Goku._

 _Aquella pregunta tomó con algo de sorpresa al saiyajin de rebelde cabellera. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y se limitó a escuchar._

 _— Está bien que de vez en cuando nos tomemos las cosas con calma, especialmente si se sabe que no afectará realmente a otros_ _—susurró Gohan con seriedad_ _—. ¡Pero esto es muy diferente! ¡No seas tan irresponsable, papá! ¡Mide tus caprichos!_ _—regañó el medio saiyajin a su progenitor._

 _Tras aquel regaño, Goku no pudo evitar parpadear varias veces. Estuvo a punto de responder, sin embargo en ese momento su nuera llegó y decidió guardar silencio._

Daba igual qué tanto repasara la escena, simplemente estaba sorprendido.

Para ser sincero, eso no se lo esperó. Si bien su hijo siempre había sido una persona más sensata que él, este siempre le guardó un inmenso respeto. Y no, no es que le hubiese molestado que este le alzara la voz, pues así como Gohan dijo, él era alguien más relajado y no le daba mucha importancia a detalles como ese -además, no es que no estuviese acostumbrado, ¿verdad?-.

No, todo giraba más en torno al hecho de que **su Gohan** se había armado de valor para regañarle.

Claro que no era la primera vez que su propio hijo le llamaba la atención, existían otras ocasiones en donde este había sido levemente reprendido por su descendiente. No obstante, aquellas situaciones eran más como una súplica a un regaño como tal, pues a final de cuentas el mestizo era un niño en ese entonces, y el respeto que tenía por su padre era enorme como para siquiera alzarle la voz.

Sólo habían sido dos ocasiones, que él recordara, que su hijo le llamó fuertemente la atención. La primera, cuando esperaban a que Vegeta y Trunks salieran de la habitación del tiempo; Cell estaba dándole una paliza a sus amigos, pero el saiyajin no hacía nada más que ver y esperar. Por supuesto, ese hecho molestó a Gohan al punto de gritarle y desobedecer sus ordenes, recibiendo obviamente un golpe de parte de su padre.

La segunda vez no fue mucho tiempo después. Cuando estaban entrenando dentro de la habitación del tiempo. Gohan sentía que su padre no lo tomaba en serio, que no lo consideraba como un oponente digno. Claramente la molestia del mestizo fue tal al punto secundar la opinión de Piccoro sobre él.

En ninguna de esas situaciones Goku se sintió molesto. De hecho, él tan sólo se limitaba a escuchar a su hijo antes de darle una respuesta, en ambas veces de forma silenciosa. Él no era de palabras, sino de acciones.

Así que no, el saiyajin no estaba molesto. No podía hacerlo, pues... ¿qué razones tenía él para estarlo? Su hijo tenía todo el derecho de gritarle, pues estaba poniendo en riesgo lo más preciado que tenía.

Y claro que no sólo estaba poniendo en riesgo a la familia de su hijo, sino que a la suya también.

A veces Goku se preguntaba cómo Milk y Goten lo aguantaban tanto. Es decir, sabía que lo querían lo mismo que él los adoraba a ellos, pero, así como Gohan, tenían un límite. Y es que en muchas de las ocasiones, sus decisiones siempre eran muy injustas para ellos.

Por ejemplo, Milk siempre ha sido la que ha llevado todo lo correspondiente a la casa, él pocas veces trabajó y trajo algo de dinero para sustentar a su familia. Además, lo esperó por siete largos años, y por si fuera poco, con un segundo retoño que educar.

Otro claro ejemplo es él, su segundo hijo. Goten apenas estaba comenzando a vivir una vida normal con su familia, con su padre y su madre a su lado. Si bien su progenitor se iba de vez en cuando por varios días seguidos, este siempre volvía para jugar con él.

¿Y qué es lo que su padre hacía ahora? Poner en riesgo el universo donde viven, ¡qué más!

Era un desastre. Si anteriormente él ya distaba mucho de ser una figura paterna modelo, hoy... ¿Hoy en qué punto estaba? Si se comparaba con Vegeta, estaba muchos kilómetros por detrás.

Ja, era gracioso pensar que ahora el mismísimo príncipe del orgullo era mucho más hogareño y paternal que él. Digo, era nada más de ver cómo Vegeta no quiso alejarse del lado de Bulma hasta que su segundo heredero naciera, a diferencia de él que tomó a la ligera, como siempre, el hecho de no haber presenciado el nacimiento de Goten.

Viendo y sabiendo todo aquello... ¿Qué le había pasado?

—¡Papá! _—_ llamó el mayor de los hijos Son, sacándo completamente de sus pensamientos al guerrero saiyajin.

Suspiró. No tenía caso seguir pensando en qué momento fue que todo en él cambió. Lo único importante ahora era ganar ese torneo y pedir su deseo; o, si era posible, convencer a Zeno-sama de no eliminar a los universos que fueran perdiendo durante el evento.

 _—_ ¿Estás listo? _—_ cuestionó Goku a su hijo cuando este llegó a dónde el mestizo, Majin Buu y Mr. Satán estaban esperándolo.

El joven adulto giró su vista para posicionar su mirar una vez más en a esposa e hija, las cuales los estaban despidiendo con una enorme sonrisa. Este, regresando el gesto, volvió a mirar a su padre con seriedad— ¡Sí!

— Bien, entonces... ¡Andando! —así, Goku posó sus dedos sobre su frente y se fueron de ahí.

Si, en definitiva su hijo distaba mucho de lo que él fue y era como padre. Sin embargo, algo tenían los dos en común, y era el bienestar de sus seres queridos. Tal vez la forma en que solían manejarlo era diferente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que, así como su primogénito, Goku también tenía seres a los que no quería perder.

Y si bien disfrutaría luchar contra oponentes sumamente fuertes, estaba dispuesto a reparar la metida de pata que acababa de realizar.

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno, esto fue lo que se me ocurrió unos días después de ver el episodio 78 de Dragon Ball Super.

Sinceramente me sigo preguntando qué fue lo que le pasó a Goku durante esos meses después de la lucha contra Kid Buu. Digo, yo sé que Toriyama considera que nuestro saiyajin favorito del anime dista mucho del de su obra, y que ahí es mucho más egoísta -como en super-; sin embargo, yo que leí el manga igualmente, no veo una diferencia tan drástica. De hecho, pienso que en DBS Goku está peor.

Y no, no pienso que Goku sea un pésimo padre, pero si creo que ya está muchos kilómetros por detrás de Vegeta, y gente, eso es decir mucho. Nada más recordemos que, a pesar de su egoísmo, nuestro bebé mayor siempre fue muy cariñoso y amoroso con sus hijos; y ahora... bueh... siento que perdió algo. Todavía en el manga se salva un poco.

En fin. Me gustó que Gohan regañara a Goku, y espero que esto haga que nuestro bello Kakarotto se componga y se encamine al final que vimos de Z.

Total, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
